


Hellfire

by Cuanman



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Penetrative Sex, Shura Ending (Sekiro), Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuanman/pseuds/Cuanman
Summary: Violence hypnotizes you with its terror, and traps you with its beauty.You don't want to leave him alone, and you're not sure you can.
Relationships: Sekiro | Wolf/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Hellfire

Where did you go wrong? All those years of building up a rapport, of taking care of him, of showing your kindness to him, of _loving_ him, and is this your reward?

He towers over you now, even if it's only because you're laid out sprawled beneath him. His eyes are human no longer, instead a beast's gaze hungrily raking over your form like you are its dying meal.

He looked at you like this, once. A peek from the bushes in the spring; you weren't blind to the eyes from the banks and had decided to be bold with your curves, your hair, a smothering gaze coincidentally aimed at his direction.

And then you were too much of a coward to act on your desires for the boy that grew too fast into a man.

His face leans in closer, sniffing your skin, licking your face, and again you think, _'how fitting that he's called a Wolf'_ , except not even wolves played with their prey like so, and the viscera and blood around his mouth told you that he's already gorged himself on meat he doesn't need. No, he's hungry for something else. Something more, something carnal and _better_.

You're the kind of person that would rather give pleasure than take it. Nothing is allowed inside you; instead, you'd rather be inside someone else with fingers and love, drawing out every sound of pleasure and every string of ecstasy that your hypothetical lover can take. Not that you've ever fucked someone, of course, but the thoughts come unbidden on lonely nights as you press into sheets and wish for Wolf's warm body beside you.

And as he leans down, leans closer to press his face into your neck and growl and purr at your scent, you wonder if you wouldn't mind letting him bury himself into you.

You take a shaky hand and place it gently on his head. He's hot; his whole body is burning. He lets you pet his head like one might pet a dog. You go lower: to his neck, his back, to the side at his arm made of flesh and bone.

Something prods at your stomach, full of blood and want and intent, and your mouth goes dry. You swallow. It matches the shameful heat pooling deep inside you, churning and crying out weakly to be stopped and yet given more.

There's pain at your neck; you wince as his unnaturally sharp teeth bite into you, the blood of strangers mixing with your own. His cock stirs as you squirm beneath him, the gentle caress of your hands becoming a desperate hold onto the clothes on his back. Your whole body tenses up, like a bowstring pulled taut.

Your pain makes him pull away. He looks at you now with fire, desire, and worry in his eyes, and you wonder if you're imagining that flash of recognition that just as quickly disappears from his face. He has small stubs protruding from his skull, and somewhere along the way his hair was pulled free from its customary tie. His lips and his teeth are covered with your blood.

He's terrifying.

He's beautiful.

"Wolf…" You whisper his name, but he doesn't respond to it. He doesn't recognize it. But in the way he leaves a trail of bloody bites and kisses down to your chest and sternum, you think he'll never leave your sight, or rather he'll keep you pressed close until you suffocate in his smokeless hellfire. He cares enough to keep his flaming prosthetic arm away from you, at least.

How can you stand to be near him? You're terrified of fire, of its burning glow and scorching embers, and yet here you are, giving yourself over to violence's child.

His hand is on your lower back now, raising your lower half with what feels like minimal effort, and you gasp. At what, you don't know, but you meet his eyes as he mouths at your entrance, your blood a part of his attempts to slick you up. There's something that should be viscerally wrong with that, just as wrong as the teeth threatening to break sensitive skin, but his tongue curls so nicely inside you that you consider throwing human decency into the wind. Maybe you already did when you let him in your home, smelling of blood and death and gunpowder without so much as a stab at him.

There's adoration in his eyes when he enters you, hard and messy. It's there as you resist cumming the moment he starts fucking you, and you hold him close as your nails tears through his threadbare clothing and rakes red welts across his skin. He fills your core with an unrecognizable heat that has you burning for more, and you clench tighter around him as he bites your neck once again. You know they'll scab and scar over until Wolf bites into them again, and you realize you don't mind showing his claims on you as permanent marks on your skin.

His breathless pants resound next to your ear as he bucks mindlessly in you. He's seeking only his own pleasure, but you reach to match his cries and tremors with your own. You angle yourself so that he always fucks into your most pleasurable spots. You lose yourself like he lost himself ages ago, his heat and his fire burning you up from the inside out, and you can't bring yourself to hate it. The things you wanted to ask him fall to the wayside, and for one bright and brilliant moment as you close your eyes with your ecstasy, you can see Wolf doing this for you, filling you up in a way you never imagined wanting from him, wanting to make him feel good, wanting to watch his cum ooze out of you and back into his mouth. Unbidden fantasies flash before your eyes and you moan and cry on his cock.

As if in response, the prosthetic hand lands on your hip, bringing you out of your reverie, and you cry out again, this time from pain. He doesn't stop or release his hold, just clutches harder and fucks you harder because the pain makes you tighter around his cock.

The orgasms blur together. Who knows how many times you cummed on his cock and he cummed inside you? You swear you can feel his semen churning within you. He's insatiable too, and you're so exhausted, except something about the way he bites and claims and rams into you wantonly with pitiful, high-pitched whines begs you to go further. Just one more round. Please.

You pass out with him still rutting deep inside you, the sun extinguished in the night sky. You're sore and stretched wide around his cock, yet streaks of pleasure still deign to pierce into your subconscious. Cum leaks around where the both of you are joined; he hasn't run dry once, and he likely never will.

You'll never know peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i delete nearly all my shit and seven months later this is what yall get, have fun I'm not apologizing  
> if anyone asks yes this is somewhat related to the self insert I'm never gonna release to the public or start writing. ever.


End file.
